neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
XoverstarX
XoverstarX (pronounced as "ex-over-star-ex") is a crossover game by APIM Group, Inc. Like Elite Fisticuffs, and many other games, it is a sort of an author appeal game (known as a so-called "Umbrella Game"), with some of the creator's favorite characters being playable. Unlike said games, it is a racing, featuring a small assortment of vehicles, making the game also similar to . It will be released for the APIM Hanabi. Gameplay The gameplay will differ between vehicles. There are three choices of vehicles: the Kart, the Boat and the Plane. Kart racing is the same as in [[Mario Kart (series)|a Mario Kart game]]: A is to accelerate, B is to brake or drive backwards, the left Circle Pad is to steer, L can be used for items while R is for doing tricks or drifting. When the player drifts, he/she is able to do a Power Slide, which can result in a Mini Turbo. Tricks can be done on small ramps and edges, and when touching the ground, the player gets a Mini Turbo. Boat racing has the player's character in a speedboat, with similar controls to kart racing, except the drifting will go automatically and the R button only provides tricks, while Y does get a new function: going into Sub Mode. When a meter known as the Dive Gauge gets full, the player uses Y to let its speedboat change into a submarine and dive underwater. When underwater, the Dive gauge will slowly empty itself, and when empty, the player will go back to the water surface, while the submarine will turn back into a speedboat. The player can fill the Dive Gauge with Coins in both modes. In Sub Mode, the steering and the R button are the only things that will be different: the player can now go in any direction, and R provides drifting again. The player can go to the surface early by going up on the Circle Pad or by pressing Y. Sometimes, the player can't go into Sub Mode when the depth is too low. Some courses disable Sub Mode completely. Plane racing provides a similar control scheme as in Sub Mode of boat racing. This time, the right Circle pad gets a function: steering Left or Right while pressing R will provide a Barrel Roll while steering Up while pressing R will provide a Somersault. Going into a ring while doing a Somersault provides a Mini Turbo. In all three modes, players collect Coins to enhance their speed and pick up Item Boxes to use items against their opponents. Each mode has four Tours, with four courses each, having a total of 48 courses. Characters :For detailed stat information, see /Characters/ There are 42 different playable characters, minus the Downloadable characters. Classes Classes determine how the character controls in his/her vehicle in overall. There are a total of eight classes, each with different stats. Default There are 18 different Default Characters. Unlockable There are 24 unlockable characters. DLC :See X-Shop, Characters Items These items have been confirmed so far: *Coin - This Item is usually found everywhere on the track. They increase the speed of the vehicle. *Item Box - Also found everywhere on the track. Contains one of several items. *Oil Drum (Kart only) - Causes a splatter of oil to appear right where you laid the can down or where you've thrown it. Also works as a defense. *Anchored Buoy (Boat only) - Lay this buoy down the road, and an anchor will be released by it. *Winged Sphere (Plane only) - An iron sphere with wings. A perfect object to lay down the sky to slip down your opponents. *Blue Rocket - Gets shot straight forward and bounces off walls. Can appear in triples. *Green Rocket - Chases near foes, otherwise goes straight forward. Can appear in triples. *Yellow Rocket - Chases every foe, one by one. Can appear in triples. *Red Rocket - Goes straight forward to first place, and causes an explosion. Might pick up opponents in its way too. *Parasprite - When laid on the course, it will eat Items that have been laid down/released on the track. *Lum King - The user will glow red, while the Lum King song plays. Coins will be temporarily worth double. *Super Star - Grants temporary invincibility. *Mine Turtle - He's cute, but stepping on that huge button on his white carapace causes a huge explosion. Can be laid or held down, or thrown away. *Zubat - Lay this down, and a cluster of Zubat will appear to slow down opponents. *Speed Shoe - Grants a speed boost. Can appear as a triple item. Modes and Content There are several kinds of modes in this game. Tournament The main mode. Here, participants will race against each other in a tour, existing of four courses with three rounds, differing per vehicle. There are four difficulty settings, and each must be won to get new vehicles and characters. *'Amateur' - The opposing AI players are Easy and the vehicles are Slow. *'Progressed' - The opposing AI players are Mediate and the vehicles are Normal. *'Expert' - The opposing AI players are Hard and the vehicles are Fast. *'Hardcore' - The opposing AI are Very Hard, the vehicles are Very Fast and the courses are Mirrored. This is unlocked when the player won gold on all the tours of previous difficulties. Campaign The player is here able to do several missions and challenges. There are ten Campaigns, containing ten normal missions each. Each Campaign has a Boss Challenge as the eleventh mission. Completing each Boss Challenge will unlock a new Campaign, and completing all missions in one campaign with a Three-Star Rank will unlock a Bonus Mission, which are usually harder, but give a nice reward (for example, a vehicle). :For all the missions in XoverstarX, see /Campaign/. VS Play The Player can race against the computer racers without restrictions and with own settings. Time Recorder The player races alone to set his/her fastest time on a certain course. His/her character gets armed with three Speed Shoes to make shortcuts. The player can also race against ghosts, which are made with this mode. X-Shop Here, Downloadable content can be bought with money stored on the user's APIM Shop account, and extra goodies can also be bought with the X-Points the player receives in the game. Sometimes, both are needed. The player will unlock this when they completed all the missions in Campaign mode. :For all the DLC and goodies that can be bought, see /X-Shop/. Courses :''For more information, see /Courses/ Kart Boat Plane Miscellaneous */X-Points Chart/ - See where the player can get amounts of X-Points, and more detailed information about it. */Achievements/ - The achievements a player can get in this game. This gets supported by the APIM Achievements System. */Music Chart/ - More detailed information about the music in this game. Category:Racing Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Crossovers Category:Arend's Articles Category:Arend's Games Category:APIM Hanabi Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:2013 Category:Disney Category:Phineas & Ferb